


Making him like Autumn

by witheredwings



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Jaskier | Dandelion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Corona, Gentle Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Mentioned Ciri, Mentioned Yennefer, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, basically this work exists because of it though, gentle dom Jaskier, geralt dislikes fall, like we all do, no beta we die like witchers, positively filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheredwings/pseuds/witheredwings
Summary: Omega Geralt has a dislike for autumn because he has to miss Ciri and Alpha Dandelion at the same time. Dandelion comes home and shows him why, exactly, he should like the autumn days. Smut. Modern AU.Also known as:  In which we disregard anything we know of the Witcher series.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Making him like Autumn

It was late and the sky was dark. Outside his mountain cabin, Geralt could not even see the difference between the sky and his garage anymore. He knew there should be a silhouette there, and inside it a table that he had been furnishing out of wood that day. Yet there was only darkness.

Fitting, was the word that came to mind as Geralt sat down on his gray sofa. Fitting, because the woodworker felt the same as the last few days had been ridiculously busy. Though, truth be told, he had planned them as such.

After all, he knew from experience that the place would become far less lively as soon as Ciri had started her term at boarding school and Dandelion’s term as a teacher had started, too. So, Geralt had learned to adapt.

The tradesman would occupy himself the first few weeks of the schoolyear as well. As a certified craftsman, he was one of the only Omegas around that always had his fair share of clients asking for new furniture to be made. Simply put, he had no problem filling his schedule. Daily, he ached from the amount of sawing, sanding and labouring he had done, which satisfied him greatly. What the hard work did not do, however, was make him feel any less alone.

During the summer, the house had been annoyingly occupied at all times. There had been sunshine filtering through the windows onto dust specs, there had been the fantastical stories of Ciri and the challenges Eskel set for them all. There had been the silly dances of Ciri and Lambert when he visited, including their regular ‘disco time’, and Vesemir had once again proven himself BBQ Master. The summer had been filled with smells of strawberries and oranges. But all of it, absolutely all of it, had been strung together by the sound of a cheerful and doting Ciri and a babbling, singing and strumming Dandelion.

Yet now it had been weeks since he had seen his daughter. And two days since he had seen the teacher. The man sometimes opted to stay in his old apartment in town when the term had just started. He often had a lot of checking to do and it just made more sense for him to stay there and do the work than drive over to Geralt’s only to stay in another room. Also, the white-haired man had to acquiesce that he had distracted the teacher from his work more than once, leading to a stressed Dandelion in the mornings. Today, he had not yet mentioned whether he would be coming home or not on the phone and Geralt had not asked.

Frustrated, he pressed the buttons on the remote until the television turned on. Upping the volume, he walked over to his table where he had left his microwave dinner and plopped down on a chair with a grunt. His skin was itching and his whole body had felt odd, the whole day. He watched the news silently. His house was filled with the sound of wind rushing by the building. There were no voices to be heard but those of the television, and Geralt stared at his phone absentmindedly before looking back at it. The voices of the television grates his nerves, but he would have to make do.

He bit into his next bit of steak a bit harder than he had done before.

* * *

Dinner had been nice. Good. It would not receive any stars from him, but it had sufficed to get him nourished and that was that. And even that irritated him. It was like something was brewing under his skin and Geralt had no idea why.

The older man had started washing the dishes and let them clatter onto the table when he was done with them. He had just slammed down a plate particularly loudly when the door opened. His hands paused his work.

“Geralt? I’m home!”

Shoulders sagged down. He did not reply because he knew the bard would find him when he was ready to. Still, the pots and pans got a gentler treatment than the plates before them.

In the hallway there was the scuffling of a jacket being removed and shoes being taken off, before a rummaging in a bag followed by the deposing of keys onto a hall table. Then the door into the kitchen opened and the smell of cinnamon and green forest danced in, including the Alpha pheromones that Geralt could never resist. Dandelion stepped in, red nose from the cold wind and a big smile on his face.

“By Melele’s tits, it’s cold outside!”

Geralt grunted when the bard kissed his head affectionately. The woodworker leaned into Dandelion when he stood next to him.

“How’s life here?”

The brown-haired man leaned over the older man and grabbed a towel, instantly falling into a familiar rhythm that indicated they had done this before. Geralt did not reply but instead pointed at the washing up behind him without a word. Dandelion looked at the carpenter sideways but then shrugged.

“Fair enough, it’s gotten silent enough for you to do the washing up. Lots of work, or is work silent, too?”

“Lots of work.”

“I guess I can’t blame people if they can’t get enough of my man’s beautiful art.”

“Maybe.”

The bard lifted one eyebrow at the uncharacteristic reply and looked back at Geralt. The older man did not look at him but at the window, where there was nothing but darkness to be seen. The poet’s hands put a plate on the table gently and he turned to his partner.

“Geralt?”

The man grunted, but did not turn to him.

“Geralt, what’s wrong?”

The white-haired man shrugged and continued washing. With a definitive air, Dandelion leaned over and closed the tap. His hand grabbed Geralt’s elbow and forced him to turn around. When the man did so docilely, the poet looked him over. Then he put his fingers on his chin and made him look up. His eyes were averted.

“Geralt, I don’t speak silence. You’ll have to use your words if you want it to be different.”

Dandelion’s hands were warm on his face. Yellow eyes hesitatingly came up and met blue eyes. Instantly, there was a smile on the bard’s face, praising him and coaxing him to do more.

When he opened his mouth to reply, he closed it again and looked away. Alpha pheromones flooded his senses, calming him down. The itch that had been under his skin slowly dissipated and the carpenter breathed in deeply, relieved at the feeling. The man turned his chin up further.

“It is not stupid. Tell me,” he ordered.

Yet Geralt refused to.

“Fine, then I’ll have to guess,” the man said, then looked around. He heard the television on loudly, which the tradesman did not often turn on when he was there. It made it noisy, the man had said. Besides that, Geralt’s phone was on the kitchen table. But the carpenter was not one for keeping it with him at all times- in fact, Dandelion had complained about it more than once. “Television on, phone out.. You were feeling alone?”

The woodworker turned his body around and resumed washing up. It made the bard smile and lean into Geralt’s space.

“You were?”

No response. Dandelion grabbed his tea towel and dried his hands before leaning over, grabbing the large hands and pulling them out of the water. He dried them and then led Geralt away from the sink.

“Me too.”

That made Geralt look up. Honest blue eyes met his, causing an electric current to run up and down his spine. He sighed honestly, openly, and grabbed Dandelion’s hand. Their fingers intertwined almost immediately.  
The poet pushed his forehead against Geralt’s shoulder and the contact made him feel warmer in an instant. The ice that seemed to be inside him, thawed slightly.

“It’s just.. different, the first few weeks after school starts, each year.”

With precise movements, the burly man lead the blue-eyed wonder to the sofa in the living room and they sat down. Their thighs touched as Dandelion turned sideways to look at him. The fingers of the carpenter found the remote control and turned off the television. The only sound they heard was the crackling fire inside the woodburner. Cinnamon and smoke filled the air.  
The teacher leaned against him and his eyes were sympathetic as he nodded.

“It’s the same for me. Summer is always so lively and relaxed and then the stress starts.”

“… at least you have the stress,” Geralt’s gravelly voice observed.

There was no intonation present in the words. Yet Dandelion cooed and leaned over, putting his arm around the man. The white-haired man gave no sign of reciprocation, but the singer was not deterred by that. They sat in silence for a while, soaking in each other’s presence. It always seemed to the woodworker that their bodies fitted together so perfectly they were meant to be together.

Then the bard turned to Geralt with a smile.

“Well,” Dandelion said, ”then I guess we need to remind ourselves of the positives of this time of year!”

The woodworker raised an eyebrow at those words and leaned back. He shook his head, marvelling at the mind of Dandelion. The bard swatted at him with a grin.

“Fine, you oaf. I’ll start. I like… I like the woodburner being on in this time of year and the sound of the fire crackling. Your turn.”

Rolling his eyes, Geralt thought hard. His eyes fell on the man’s turquoise sweater. It was one of his personal favourites as it did a lot for his body. It also brought out the blue in his eyes in a beautiful manner. Those blue marbles were staring at him intently.

“…I like the sweaters.”

Dandelion wriggled his eyebrows.

“Good! I wore your favourite,” he said silently, winking at him. Geralt rolled his eyes again, but the Omega in him was preening at the praise. “Okay, okay. I like.. I like how going outside now is an adventure. Rain, hail, wind- you never know what’s going to happen but you always come home with a story.”

“But you always come home with a story,” the Witcher observed drily.

“Don’t try to get out of your turn.”

Chastising usually had no effect on Geralt, but now it made him look at his hands. Which made him even moodier, because he had been trained by his father to be able to somewhat resist the Omega in him. He frowned and looked around at the pictures on the wall, trying to find a way to make up for his lack of an earlier answer.

“I… Christmas. Christmas is good.”

“True, well done,” Dandelion praised. The woodworker glanced over at him and his mood was alleviated by the immediate praise. “I like… I like when Ciri comes home in the weekends and we read her bedtime stories under the blankets.”

There was a nod at that. He observed the man sitting next to him and how easy the reasons and words seemed to come to him. Geralt had such admiration for how in touch he was with his feelings. The way he could effortlessly find out how Geralt was feeling or what was wrong at all. How he usually found a solution for things on accident, without even realizing it might be one. He had a way with people – a way with Ciri, too. She could be bawling her eyes out and Geralt would be at a loss for words and there the bard would be, singing a short song to her and it would be over and done with. They seemed to be synchronised on some level that he was being kept out of. Still, it had caused some lovely scenes to unfold before him as he watched them bond.  
It was one of the many reasons he adored the man.

“Watching you and Ciri jumping in puddles.”

Blue eyes sparkled as they met Geralt’s. The bard leaned closer. Then the Alpha leaned over and pecked him on the lips quickly before leaning back and putting his head on Geralt’s shoulder.

“Sweet. I like putting up the Christmas tree with you, because you criticise everything I’ve ever bought,” he answered, rubbing Geralt’s shoulder with his thumb.

“Well, it’s all baubles!”

Geralt’s muscled arm flew through the air and Dandelion stopped it with a small smile, before continuing to admire the arm and massaging it.

“Hmmm. I know,” he shushed him. “We agree to disagree.”

They looked at Geralt’s arm being massaged for a while.

Then the bard got a wicked gleam in his eyes and then leaned over to Geralt’s ear. The carpenter’s senses overloaded with the smell of the Alpha next to him. The way his breath licked at Geralt’s skin was maddening. He whispered:

“I like seeing you chop wood for the woodburner in this season.”

That made Geralt chuckle and the bard chuckled with him. It didn’t stop Dandelion from continuing his slow teasing, though. His head stayed near Geralt’s head when he talked and his hand moved to Geralt’s torso, caressing him there.

“In fact, I have a _very_ good reason to like this season,” he continued. The hand dipped a bit lower towards Geralt’s sweatpants and teased the edge of it. “I like the alone time we have.”

The Witcher turned his head around and looked at Dandelion, pupils blown. The bard chuckled again, a sound that rumbled through his body against Geralt.

“Your best point so far.”

The bard slowly dragged his hands up Geralt’s torso again, narrowly avoiding his nipples. Languidly, he continued doing so. The breathing of the strong man gradually quickened as it happened time and time again.

When the bard started circling the right nipple of the man lazily, the white haired man glared at him.

“Hmhm,” he denied. It was like the carpenter was struck by lightning by that non-verbal comment, liquid inside. “Geralt, it’s your turn.”

As those fingers still continued circling his nipples, the tradesman pushed his legs together and grit his teeth. He looked up to give himself some ability to think, but it was becoming more and more difficult to think straight. All of his being was pinpointed on the feel of that finger pad sliding over his shirt. Next to that, the bard was still breathing against his neck and the Alpha had moved his other hand to touch Geralt’s ear teasingly. It was pure torment.

“I…” He tried, then had to swallow before he could continue again as Dandelion had leaned over and licked his earlobe. “I like… the long conversations on the phone.”

“Hmm.. I like that too,” the poet agreed. He leaned in and purred: “Especially the ones where you do positively filthy things.”

He licked the outer shell of Geralt’s ear and then grinned at him. He had now started using the nail on his index finger to circle the large man’s nipple.

“It makes it so much more sexy when you become so needy.”

It was too much, so Geralt grunted and leaned his head back against the sofa while Dandelion’s hands found their way under his shirt. They made short work of pulling it off of the carpenter. The bard rolled Geralt’s right nipple between his index finger and thumb.  
  
The carpenter stifled his moan by biting on his lip and Dandelion let go immediately.

“Geralt, none of that. I want to hear you. I need to know how you feel. Okay?”

Having learned the hard way that not answering that did not work, Geralt voiced his consent. Dandelion instantly teased his nipple again. When the carpenter moaned again, Dandelion struck.

He leaned forward and covered his mouth with his own.

The tension that had been building inside Geralt rose, the lips of the other searing him. With fervour, he kissed the bard back and leaned over for more when the bard pulled away. Chuckling, his Alpha let him have it.

Their tongues met in a battle of passion and Dandelion’s tongue mapped out his property in a very detailed manner. It coaxed moan after moan from the both of them and Geralt had resorted to squirming against the man in order to get some friction.  
In the meantime, Dandelion had snaked his hand around and started teasing both the Omega’s nipples with his hands. The white-haired man moaned loudly at the discovery. In response, the bard groaned and pulled back from Geralt, looking into his yellow eyes with a heated stare.

“Hmm, you like that, don’t you? Me teasing your nipples like this,” he teased, pinching even harder.

The white-haired man groaned at that and almost fell over Dandelion, but found purchase for his hands on the couch and came up again. He leaned against the bard. The Alpha growled and pulled him closer, forcing his leg over his legs so he was sitting in his lap. The growing need of the bard and Geralt’s aligned and Geralt squirmed in delight when he felt it. Dandelion sucked on one nipple while he pinched the other and Geralt all but shouted his approval. With a sucking sound, Dandelion let go and smiled happily.

“Such a good boy.”

Automatically, Geralt’s chest came forward in pride and that made the Alpha smile even wider. He let go of Geralt’s nipples, but sat up straight so their cocks were aligned some more.

“Geralt, I’m doing all the work here. Move up and down, darling,” he demanded, leaning back against the couch. The strong man looked down and sat up, moving up and down along his Alpha’s cock, biting his lip at the friction it caused. “Good, you’re doing so well love. Keep going, just like that. Up… and down.”

Geralt’s keen hearing picked up Dandelion’s ragged breathing and quick heartbeat, which edged him on. Faster and faster he moved, hoping he would be allowed to come, when suddenly Dandelion’s hand shot out and grabbed his hair behind him in a ponytail. He slowed him down and Geralt keened at the loss of friction. The alpha tutted and motioned for him to get up.

When the woodworker stood, Dandelion got up and stood right behind him and caressed his ass through his trousers.

“You’ve been wearing your plug?”

Geralt nodded. He was proud of having done what had been asked from him. It was so simple and easy, to do what was asked, and to be approved. He liked the simplicity.

“Every day.”

“Today, too?”

“I had it in all day, just took it out before dinner.”

The Alpha moaned a long outstretched “good boy”, before pulling down his own trousers and sitting down. When he sat up, his cock was as hard as Geralt knew his own was. Bursting at the seam. Geralt’s hands quickly unfastened his own trousers and briefs and pulled them down. Only when he came up did he look at Dandelion in shock- he had been punished for doing this without permission, before.

The man waved him over though, and made him straddle his hips again.

“Let’s see, then.”

He motioned for Geralt to lean towards him while his hands extended to his arse. When they encountered a slick opening and a rim that had been teased open, he groaned. Geralt could see his Alpha’s cock twitch from his position.

“Such a needy boy. Good, good… Then I think it’s time to fill you up for real.”

The woodworker moaned into the bard’s ear.

The Alpha sat up and moved him sideways, lining up behind Geralt. One hand slowly touched his cock with featherlight touches while the other tested his rim with his index finger and middle finger, sliding in easily. The white-haired man pushed his face into his own arm, not wanting to be confronted with the sight of Dandelion looking at his ass so curiously.

“Oh, Geralt. It’s very ready for me. Do you want it?”

“Yes, please, Sir.”

His Alpha growl could be heard in Dandelion’s next words.

“What do you want?”

“Please fuck me, Alpha,” Geralt babbled, slowly going mad.

There was a long groan before Dandelion sat up and lined up his cock with Geralt’s asshole. He leaned forward and grabbed Geralt’s cock beneath him. When he pushed in, he started pumping Geralt’s cock to his own strokes. They both moaned at the feel. Geralt had missed feeling so filled and said so from the depths of his desire. The Alpha pulled his hair in his hands and made him come up slowly, stopping all movement immediately.

“What did you say?”

“I missed feeling you inside me,” Geralt panted, sitting still even though he desperately wanted his release. He knew better than that, though.

“Hmm, I thought you had. Move for me, darling.”

The carpenter made his hips move back and forth slowly, then started going faster. His hair was still in Dandelion’s grip, but he liked the burn. Besides, Dandelion was matching his hips’ movements with his hands on Geralt’s cock and he was getting closer. _More,_ he needed just a little bit _more._

“Hmm, oh God, Geralt, don’t get me wrong, I love jumping in puddles and telling stories to Ciri with you but _fuck,_ ” he almost snarled as his cock twitched in Geralt’s ass. He started moving again, himself. “I also love gripping your hair as I fuck you into the couch and watch you writhe underneath me.”

Those words got Geralt so close he whined for permission. Dandelion was able to squeeze out a ‘yes’ before the Alpha’s cock expanded in the carpenter and got impossibly big, causing the Omega to clamp down on him and come with a loud shout. Dandelion followed suit short after, still pumping into him a few more strokes while he emptied out inside him.

Both of them fell onto the couch shortly after, the bard hugging the white-haired man close to his chest. The poet massaged him gently as they came down from their high, all the while whispering words of praise in his ears. Geralt quietly grunted to him he loved him, in response. They fell asleep while they waited for the knot to loosen.

* * *

When Ciri got home the next weekend, she instantly complained that the weather had been so drole and her classes had been horrid. None of her teachers were nice and her best friends had decided they liked _pink_ now. She had turned to her father and looked affronted at his small smile.

“What’s this! You usually hate fall, too!”

Geralt glanced at Dandelion, who was clearing the table, and winked back at her.

“I guess I found ways to deal with it, this year.”

Dandelion smiled back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> So while writing my other fic I was feeling a little bit bored and wanted some smut so here it is. I wonder what you guys think. In any case, here it is. By the by, I am also on Tumblr, find me at https://aseriesoffunfortunateevents.tumblr.com/ ! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
